


Toulouse Tableau

by Leshan



Series: The Best of Indulgent Red One [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshan/pseuds/Leshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of devilish erotic play in a secret room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toulouse Tableau

**Author's Note:**

> The following are selected excerpts from Livejournal Account “Indulgent Red: Volume One” 
> 
> Should you enjoy this writing yet come upon names and/or situations with which you are unfamiliar or would like to explore further, the entire collection can be found by visiting http://indulgentred.livejournal.com/ - It should be noted that Indulgent Red is no longer an active or monitored community. 
> 
> Questions regarding the content should be directed ***privately*** to the email address on file with AO3 or via private message. Thanks for reading, and in advance for your feedback.

The measure of my steps fell even and slow across the hard wood floor. The way he looked was menacing and seductive all at once and I felt myself struggling to find a word for that particular combination. 

The straight razor in his hand was a lethal piece of artwork. It was bigger than I remembered and instantly I saw, felt and smelled blood, for I knew what had transpired before in this room. The last time we were here with… with how many others, mortal and immortal? Such sanguine memories teased my senses as I watched him slide a finger down the shaft of the florid, scrolled silver. If I had been mortal, surely this would have sent a well-deserved rush of fear through my brain and into my limbs as motivation to get the hell out while I still could – but as it was, I merely smiled enough to show a hint of my own tiny razors as I pressed on toward him. 

 

“You have such games in mind tonight?” I asked as I gently grabbed his wrist, slanting the blade away as if I might try to persuade him differently. In fact, the proximity of the steel to my flesh was enough to generate my desires. “What an unexpected pleasure, my love.” With my hand still upon him, he stepped backward toward the back parlor where he had lit dozens of candles that danced in invitation. Though there was no bed to speak of, the there was waist high table covered in thick mats to offer plenty of support for whatever was to come.

“It’s been too long, wouldn’t you say dearest Lestat?” Playfully he whispered close to my ear and then backed away. “I know you remember the strategy of the game – unless you are painfully erect for some other reason?” 

His laughter was low and darkly arousing. Of course I well recalled the procedure, so I let go of his arm and began to disrobe in front of him. There was no hope of hiding the effect such anticipation had caused but then, he wouldn’t have expected anything less. It was all part of the process and when his hand caressed me there, I shuddered with pleasure. I wanted to lean into him, to kiss him until neither of us could breathe. I wouldn’t get off so easy, though I yearned for his lips against mine. Instead I turned and crawled onto the cushioned surface. It looked like a menacing slick of oil cast in amber light from the glow of the candles. He’d arranged everything just so, and I lay on my back while he adjusted the pillows under the small of my back to give him the best advantage.

“Give me your arms,” Louis said quietly. From somewhere the softness of music came, though I couldn’t seem to understand the source. “Come on, get them up here.” My attention was brought back around at the hardness that filtered into his voice as he secured my wrists together with a thin band of rope and strung them up with a leather strap. The twine was crude in its purpose. The scratch and pull of the friction added something I could not name. When my arms were bound, he stepped back to reveal himself to me and in that light, I thought of him as a dark angel, come to carry me finally to some greater reward. Ah but if I could die in his arms or surrender to his loving kiss in a final moment, no finer demise could I imagine, though if he took me violently and branded my body with his lust, that would be all the better. The play of shadows caressed the sculpted curves of his body, the lines of his abdomen; The places I loved to touch and tease stood out even clearer and begged my hands for reunion. They were not to enjoy such freedom, for he tightened a small wheel that jerked my arms upward where they caught, tight and horridly uncomfortable.

He moved to the end of the mats and used similar strips of leather to bind each of my ankles to huge iron posts. Long ago we’d laughed as we purchased all of these accessories, especially this rather plain table with the mammoth iron posts. The catalogue described it as medieval, but what delighted us was the fact that the size and strength could withstand our physical clashes. Either of us could easily have broken the bonds of rope or leather, but how terribly that would corrupt the game! We certainly had underestimate the amount of use we’d get out of all our toys, and each time we visited I felt a greedy little thrill that we could afford such indulgence.

Again he let the blade spin through his fingers before he brought it down and traced the surgical coldness of it against my thigh. The barest edge of the handle teased my hardness and he laughed low and even as he watched but it was all I could do to not close my eyes. Upward it traveled to circle around my nipples and return once more to the eager jerk of my cock. He played me like this for what seemed a cruelly long time before he decided to make his mark. 

He crouched between my legs and pulled my body down. The jerk of my hands in the bindings was painfully sweet and I groaned his name in anticipation. He did not make me wait. Swiftly, I felt his hand push against me, felt the coolness of his fingers as they lifted my balls and finally, felt the insane pleasure of the razor as he laid me open in the sacred space below. I cried out and almost instinctively rose up, which only offered him further access. The cold steel pressed deeper and I felt the blood as it trickled down into the cleft below. His hands spread me wide and his tongue invaded the wound, easy and almost coaxing, pleasuring me as surely he might do to any woman he’d ever known. His hands moved beneath to elevate and give him greater ground. The roughness of his tongue invaded me like a prepubescent dagger. When I thought he was past such tortures, I felt his teeth crush the insides of my thighs as I yelped. More blood, more pain, more ecstasy: I was the lamb of deranged desire.

There were no words between us. Nothing could supplicate the deed itself as he licked and bit at my flesh. Still, I think I heard myself far off, again like the music I’d heard earlier. Did I beg him to take me? Did I think still that he was some angel? Ah no, he was the devil, and I was his slave! Each of my thighs was branded with proof of his ownership, and though these wounds fought to seal and rejuvenate, he bit them again or spread them apart with his hands to drink. The pain was undeniable and he knew it! When I looked down to see his hands stained with my blood, he laughed and it filled the room. I wanted to tear at him equally. I wanted to punish him and make him beg me to stop, but all I could do is watch as he raised himself up between my legs and lifted his palms to the sky while he closed his eyes. Then he looked at me with a sinister smile and lowered them, slick and terrible as they closed around my needful, burning organ to stroke me as he watched each twitch of emotion on my face. 

“Please, Louis… It was all I could say. The wounds on my thighs burned as they fought to heal. The rope against my wrists burned. The cut below my cock bled in throbbing beats and as he watched over the rise and fall of my chest, his fingers, slick and skillful worked in and out with lubricious ease and urged me toward climax – but sensing that, he changed position. Not so easy would the game reach conclusion! Oh but he would pay for such tortures sooner or later. I would see to it!

He moved so that he hovered above my head, kneeling on one leg with the other propping him up. I watched as he brought the razor up to his flesh, I gasped aloud as he cut himself, swift and deep in the same place he’d cut between my legs. Rich droplets fell onto my lips and I licked them up like a parched beggar. He moved down to where I could only barely keep the injury alive with my tongue, and I could no longer stand the torment! I pulled down on the leather and twine and growled savagely as my hands came free. Almost in surprise, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed his body lower. I spread him wide and drank from the gash, cracking the flesh indecently in pursuit of this essential wine. The strength that had been restrained now burst forth and I pulled him down against my face. I did not bite at his thighs but the way I drew each of the orbs into my mouth was none to gentle. He moaned and leaned forward to tease me with his tongue. I wanted to shove his head down and make him eat every inch, but damnable, he was beyond my reach! Instead, I penetrated him with two then three fingers as I licked and nipped wherever I could reach. His hardness moved against my chest and to equal my invasion, he ripped me open once more, his hands lifting my ass from beneath. He must have bloodied his hand again and brought it up between our bodies, for suddenly he moved without friction. I pulled at his balls and bit at the wound. If I had possessed the razor I’d have cut the perfect cheeks of his ass until my face was painted in his blood – yet quite without assistance, we were wrecking one another toward the point of release. 

Stretching the length of his body, he soon had me captive in his mouth, and I thrust upward with each glide of his body against me. His tongue swirled and provoked, and when he put those long fingers back into me, I was far too close to the edge. 

He groaned and I felt his rhythm falter for a split second, and the next thing I felt was the constriction of his muscles around my fingers as he climaxed, and still I worked in and out. His release spilled onto my chest as he bucked his hips and brought his hand up around me. He stroked me as he moaned and hissed my name amid obscenities. I yelled them in equal measure, telling him to make it happen, telling him to watch, to drink it from me… and with such words, it came forth in sharp, jagged bursts. I felt it through my whole body and my legs pulled free of the paltry restraints. In one motion I half sat up and watched as he swallowed me completely. I held his head there; I used his mouth just the way he liked me to do, and groaned in appreciative agony. Finally, I relinquished my hold and he fell to one side as I collapsed back against the blood-covered padding. 

He was the first to laugh, then to speak as he moved over in search of a kiss. It always came back to that, and I was certainly not complaining. I loved his mouth locked on mine and took full advantage of it, tweaking his nipples as he moved against me. I could taste myself on his tongue and though I was spent for the moment, it caused brief visions of other pleasures we could have before dawn. “I do love the game with you. It is devastating fun, oui?” He traced circular patterns in the stickiness that remained on my chest. 

“With me?” I feigned displeasure. “You’d better not be playing games with anyone else, especially this game.” I bruised his pale backside with the tight clutch of my palm and in response he nipped the taut flesh of my collarbone. 

“No love, with no other than you.” His voice was sleepy and vague in my ear as I drifted. I felt him move closer against me for a brief respite. When we awoke, we’d think about cleaning up the mess we’d made here, and then we’d need a shower of course. God, the shower… it was the length of one wall, enclosed… with the attachments and the… I shuddered against him and even in a shallow slumber, he spoke my name in a deep tone, full of lust. I turned into him and pressed our bodies together to wait in quiet anticipation.


End file.
